


With You, I'm Home in Hateno

by Cheerie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confession, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, Love Confession, M/M, Romance, Soft Boys, Sweet, all that jazz, campfire cuddles, getting caught talking to their animal, ill, it's spicy now, midday cuddles, petnames, sick, wishing on a falling star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: A series of stories about the romance between beloved hero Link and humble merchant Agus.





	1. He Only Got One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been playing botw for while now and i wanted to ship Link with another male Hylian. At first, it was Karson, but then I found out he had a girlfriend, then i thought of Robsten, but no, then maybe Geddo, but also no and I almost thought about Link with Bozai but I'm on the fence about him, on one hand he comes off as creepy but in the fanfic universe, it could be interesting to play with his character with Link but that's all up in the air for now. But then I saw Agus and I just knew he was the one for Link.
> 
> Sooooo, any way, enjoy.

 

“Hey, listen. You know how when we first met, I said something about not worrying about who comes and who goes because life goes on regardless? Well, I- since we started to meet up more than usual, I found myself not feeling the same way as I used to. About you. Meaning, I-I worry about you. Yeah, I guess I should take my own advice but I do worry about you because… I like you. A lot. A whole lot, actually. I just- I know you’re strong and you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself but I worry about you out there. If you’re safe and warm? If you’re hungry? Lonely? Are other people kind to you? You’re just on my mind all the time, it’s a little scary how much you mean to me... Link, if something were to happen, I don’t kno- Oh great Goddess Hylia! It’s too much isn’t it Gresul?”

Said donkey just deadpans at Agus, chewing freshly bit grass and seemingly not at all concerned about her owner’s practice confession.

“Ok, yeah, it’s a loooong confession but he needs to know how I feel about him. He’s grown a spot in my heart that gets bigger and bigger every time I see him. I have all these feelings for him that I don’t know what to do with. He’ll know what to do with them… of course I’m a little anxious about telling him. I don’t know what he’s going to say but it’s better than keeping these feelings to myself, right?”

Gresul just blinks, a little distracted and walks past Agus.

“Gresul, where are you goi- Link?! I-I- I didn’t know you were there.” Agus blushed deep enough that his face nearly matched the color of his red hair.

Link pets Gresul’s mane and smiled bashfully at Agus.

“H-how much did you hear?”

Link signs, _Everything_.

“Everything?!! Oh, uh, I-uh..”

Link walked over to him, cheeks blushing pinker with every step until he was standing directly in front of Agus. Link reached up to cradle Agus’ face, gently pulling him down to kiss his left cheek and then signed to him,  
_I like you a lot too_.


	2. Starstruck

 

“It’s a nice night tonight. I’m sorry I’m terrible at being romantic when it come to the stars, I don’t know much about constellations, I only know a few.”  
Link made a sign with his free hand that Agus recognized as _That’s ok_ , his other hand never left Agus' grasp.

Agus grinned bashfully, “Right, so… that’s the north star, the big ladle, the little ladle and Ori’s belt. To hold up his trousers, as my father used to say.”

Link giggled, soft and light, making Agus wonder about his voice. He didn’t seem completely mute but Agus felt it would be rude just to forwardly ask him about it when their relationship is still new. 

Ever since the confession, they’ve spent time, mostly at night, together whenever Link had time to spare between missions and gathering supplies. Agus felt warmed that Link made time for him, even if the main priority was to defeat the calamity and save the princess, Agus knew that he was at least in the top five in Link’s mind.

A streak of light in the dark sky caught both Agus and Link’s attention.  
“Oh! It’s a shooting star. Make a wish.”  
Agus gazed over to Link, only to be a little startled.  
“Link, you have a such a determined look on your face.”  
_I have to get it._ Link signs were quick and precise with a sense of urgency. He was focused on the source of light where the star landed.  
“What?”  
_The shooting star, I have to go get it._  
“Why?”  
_The great fairies, they can upgrade my armor with those stars._  
“Did you at least make a wish?”  
_Yes._

Link pulled Agus by the collar and kissed him, their lips finally meeting after so many cheek kisses. Soft, sweet with just a hint of sensuality. Link pulled back and signed,  
_I already got my wish, I’ll see you soon. Bye._ Then he ran off, following the light of the fallen star.  
“Oh… bye. Wow.” 

Agus may not be very romantic about the stars, but just like them, he was quickly falling. For Link.


	3. A Night's Peace.

 

 

Sometimes, Link would sneak up on Agus in his sheikah armor just for giggles but tonight he was tired. His sheikah mask was undone as he came closer to Agus and the warm campfire he was sitting by. Seeing Agus now made Link realize how much he missed him, especially since he was away longer than he intended.

A twig snapping under his foot caught Agus’ attention from where he was dozing off against a rock.  
“Link? Please tell me that’s you?”

Link stepped out from the trees and saw the relief on Agus’s face.  
“Hey, it’s good to see you. How are you?”  
Link plants himself next to Agus, snuggling into his side, feeling warm with Agus’s arm wrapped around him.  
_Fine.. tired. I missed you_

Agus smiled, leaning in and kisses Link, intending for just one kiss but Link wants more. Chasing Agus for more kisses, with the softest application of warm suction with every kiss. It’s addicting for both of them, the build up of something more and heated, along with the temptation to tip over the edge. Link then feels Agus kiss his forehead and yawn immediately after.  
“Sorry, I’d love to kiss you more but I’m really tired. It was exhausting today. I missed you just as much though.”  
_Tell me about your day._

Agus goes into a long tirade about his day, from the nearly hour long haggling with a difficult customer, his dispute with another traveling merchant, Gresul nearly kicking said merchant, and some new travelers running for their lives near Fort Hateno because they set off the active guardian. Not to mention that their rush to get away startled Gresul, almost getting all of them stung by bees. But lets not forget the main event of the day, how the newbie travelers almost set Calip’s house on fire, trying to get rid of the bee hives. Link couldn’t really imagine Calip lecturing the two newbies but Agus said he scolded the hell out of them.  
_That’s a busy day._  
“Yeah, it was.” Agus was dozing off once again and Link let him, he really looked exhausted by the days events.

Link enjoyed the silence of this moment, just him and Agus, sitting by the fire at night, letting exhaustion slowly take over. There was a peace about being here with Agus that he could most definitely get used to.


	4. Time Out For Gourds and Berries

It was a really nice day today, Agus thought to him self, especially the nice breeze blowing past. It was a little after midday; Agus was finishing his lunch under a tree while Gresul was grazing on grass nearby. 

It was in these calm moments that Agus let his mind drift to Link, wondering about him and where he was. Agus wasn’t much of an adventurer, he’d been to Kakariko but that’s about it. He felt a little envious that Link saw so many different places but Agus also remembered how a lot of those places had monsters roaming the lands, so his envy sizzled out. Still, it would be nice to visit all those places, maybe in the future, when the calamity was defeated. 

While his mind drifted off, he didn’t notice Link until he was crouched in front of Agus, startling him.  
“Gah! Link! You’ve got to stop doing that.”  
_But you’re really cute when you get all flustered… Pumpkin._  
Agus blushed at the pet name.  
“Hmph, shouldn’t have told you my obsession for them if you’re gonna use them against me this way. Unfair.”  
_Well, when you think of a pet name for me, then it’ll be fair, ok?_  
“-sigh- Fine. How are you?”  
Link kissed him in reply.  
“Oh. I missed you too.

 _May I join you?_  
“Of course”  
Link moved the remains of Agus’ lunch and settled himself in between Agus’ splayed legs, leaning his back against Agus’ torso, slouched and comfortable.  
“Hm, cozy?”  
_Very._

Agus watches Link pull a meat skewer from his pouch to eat, it’s funny how so much stuff fits in there, must be magic. Link offers Agus a piece.  
“No thank you. I had my lunch… Honey.”  
Link side eyes him, and rest the skewer on his belly to sign.  
_Honey? Really? Try again._  
“Dear? Dearest? Darling? Dumpling? Apple? Cupcake? Precious? Muffin? Angel? Angel eyes? Angel face? Baby? Baby face? Baby doll? Doll? Cuddle bug? Sweetie? Sweetheart? Sweetcheeks?”  
_If anyone should be called Sweetcheeks, it’s you. Your ass is amazing._  
Agu blushed fiercely; it was too much how Link charmed him so easily. Agus embraced Link, holding him close to hide his blush but Link felt the heat and just smirked, he honestly loved to make Agus blush.  
“Gi-Give me time, I’ll think of a good pet name for you. Just wait.”  
_Ok._

Link finished his lunch while Agus was trying to wrack his brain for cute pet names for Link but his mind was blanking out, only repeating the previous list of names he already offered. Link tapped Agus’ leg to gain his attention again.

 _I already told a few others that we’re together, is that ok?_  
“Yeah, of course it’s ok. I told a few people in Hateno and the stable. Who did you tell?”  
_Just some people from Kakariko, Hateno, some people from a few stables, a few Gerudo I know, some Rito and maybe the entire Zora Domain?_  
“The entire zora domain?! What?!”  
_I told Prince Sidon but he has no indoor voice when it comes to happy news, so naturally the whole domain knows. And they are very supportive of our relationship, especially Prince Sidon._

“We’re supported by nobility? Oh boy, the pressure.”  
_What pressure?_  
“The pressure to make you happy. I can’t imagine what would happen if I ever upset you.”  
_Expect a warrant for your arrest._ Link signed casually.  
“What?!”  
_Kidding. Sidon is a good friend; we can trust him._

Agus saw Link pull out some little fruits from his pouch and pop it in his mouth.  
“Ooh, what are those?”  
_Wild berries, from the Tabantha region, want some?_  
“Sure.”

Link bit into the end of the berry, offering the other side to Agus. Agus smirked and bit the other side, meeting Link’s Lips in the middle for a sweet yet tart kiss.  
“Mmm, that’s good.”  
_The berry or me?_ Link grinned playfully.  
“Both. Though I suppose you’re a bit of a wild berry yourself, aren’t you?”  
Link blushed almost the same color as said berry, flicking the light bulb on in Agus’ head.  
“That’s it, isn’t it?”

Link turned to hide his face in Agus’ chest, feeling embarrassed while Agus found the pet name adorable for Link.  
“Aww, is my Wild Berry embarrassed of his pet name?”  
Link halfheartedly shook a fist at him, faking petulance. Agus chuckled at his actions.  
“Fair is fair, Wild Berry.”

Link gave up the pouty act, shrugging and reaching for another berry, biting the end and offering the other side for a repeat performance. Agus accepted the offer, meeting again in the middle for a berry flavored kiss but the kisses kept going even after the wild berry was gone.


	5. Spicy Soup

When Link entered Fort Hateno, he was definitely not expecting to see Gresul with Garill by the cooking pot.

“Hi Link.” Garill greeted him when he approached Gresul with an apple, patting his head as he ate.  
_Hi. Where’s Agus?_  
“Agus? Poor guy got himself sick trying to sell his goods in the rain. He’s staying with Calip for now. Went to go see how’s he’s doing myself but he’s in a weird mood, maybe you can cheer him up?”  
Link nodded and gave Garill a warming elixir as thanks, the rain maybe gone now but the chill it brought still remained.

Agus heard the door open and shut, though he didn’t turn in the bed to see, he felt the judging eyes of Calip on him. Still, he refused to look, being stubborn and in a grumpy mood because Calip refused to let him leave until he was better.  
“Like I told you before, I feel a lot better now than how I was earlier, I can just tough it out from here. Let me go.” He said tersely, though it sounded fuzzy with his nose clogged up.

Agus felt the bed dip and a hand on his thigh, sending him red flags that Calip was getting a little too fresh.  
“Whoa, wait, Cal- Link!” Agus quickly sat up and was pleasantly surprised. Link looked really nice in his Hylian garb and green hood, very much the hero he was.  
Link sat on the bed, hand on Agus’ thigh and giving his flushed face a concerned look, before reaching Agus’ forehead and feeling his temperature with the back of his hand.  
_Aw, is my poor pumpkin sick?_  
“Yeah, I guess I am.”  
_And you were giving Calip a hard time for taking care of you?_  
“He’s just a worrywart, I’m feeling better.” A vicious sounding cough came from Agus.  
Link just gave him a look that was easily read as ‘Really? Are you serious?’  
“I just don’t like being sick, it feels unproductive, I can’t just stay here in this bed, taking naps every now and then. I need to do something.”  
_What about when I visit you? It’s not exactly being productive._  
“It’s different with you, we spend time together, bonding, kissing, cuddling. It’s different than this and I like it when you visit.”

Link smiled and stood up, walking to the cooking pot and rummaging through his food pouch.  
“What are you doing?”  
_I’m going to make you some spicy chicken soup. It’s not going to work a miracle of making you 100% overnight but it should help you get better faster._

Link threw the ingredients together in the pot, chicken, two spicy peppers, Goron spice and rock salt to taste. Agus watched as Link cook, smiling fondly and feeling more affection for Link. He remembered when Link told him that he liked to cook because he likes food. It was nice to see this domestic side to Link, it brought a feeling of being cozy and warm, of being home. Of course the warm and cozy feelings might be delirium from his current illness.

Once done, Link served Agus a bowl of soup, smelling of chicken, strong spices and warm broth. Agus tried a spoonful and it tasted as good as it smelled, the peppers cutting through his clogged nose, helping him breath better.  
_How is it?_  
“Really good and damn, really spicy.”  
_Eat it all, it should help._

Agus ate all of his soup, now feeling full and content and just a little drowsy with how warm the cabin was.  
_You look a little sleepy._  
“I am, I just…”  
_Agus?_  
“It’s nothing, just a little sad that I can’t kiss or hold you. I don’t want to get you sick, even if you are risking it being in the same room as me. I want to kiss you.”  
Link gave him a smile before leaning over and kissing Agus’ forehead.  
_I know but that’ll have to do for now._  
“Yeah.”  
_You should get some rest now, let your body recover now that it has a boost._  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
Agus lies back down, already drifting in and out of sleep. Link helped speed up the process by gently running his fingers through Agus’ hair, only to stop when Agus was finally asleep. Link felt bad for Agus, knowing how being sick can really put your daily routine on hold and Agus was so giving to the Hateno villagers, selling his products to procure meat for the village. Hopefully the soup will help him. Link leaned down and kissed Agus’ forehead one more time, his affection for Agus growing.

 

 

Calip entered the cabin while Link was leaving in spicy chicken soup ingredients on the table.  
“Hey Link. Oh, you got him to finally sleep, that’s good. He’s a good guy but just too damn moody when he’s sick.”  
_You’ve watched him before?_  
“I’ve watched him when he was too stubborn to rest and passed out a few times on his route. Always a hardtime when he’s like that but I’m glad he has you. He listens to you.”  
_I’m glad to have him too. I left soup ingredients for spicy chicken soup, it should help him get better soon._

Calip noticed Link’s frown.  
“Hey kid, what’s got you down?”  
_I’m a little upset that I can’t stay and take care of him._  
“Link, you did what could. And considering your other priorities, I’m more than sure that Agus appreciates it, regardless.”  
Link gave Calip a little smile from the few words of comfort.  
_Thank you for watching him._  
“It’s nothing, the kid’s a good friend.”

Link nods and stepped out of the cabin, trying to shake off his gloomy feelings replacing it with his fierce hero persona, he had things to do for now and felt better knowing Agus’ had good friends. 

Link whispered to himself, “Feel better my pumpkin.”, and jogged through Fort Hateno.


End file.
